Graven Skulls
The Graven Skulls are recognized as a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter of unknown Founding and origin. These frightful and cryptic marines are a more horrifying, nightmarish force of power armour-clad spectres, rather than the mythic figures that the Imperium idolises as the Emperor's Angels of Death. Mystery and suspicion attach themselves to these dour and macabre warriors regardless of their true loyalties or intentions, and while they nominally serve on behalf of the Imperium, they prefer to operate independently, shunning all brotherhood of their fellow Adeptus Astartes Chapters. The reason for such insular tendencies is unknown, though some believe they are attempting to atone for some great sin committed in their past, and therefore, hide their shame until they can redeem themselves in the eyes of the Emperor. The nature of this great misdeed has eluded Imperial scholars for millennia, but does lend to the credence of why this Chapter maintains isolationist tendencies, preferring to operate alone and unencumbered, answering to no one save the Master of Mankind Himself. There is very little information on the lineage the Graven Skulls are descended from, other than they didn't appear in official Imperial record until the 2nd Founding in 021.M32, following the Great Scouring. Despite the paucity of records, accounts of this obscured Chapter's true origins may hearken back even further, lying in the bygone Age of Darkness of the 31st Millennium, during the galaxy-wide destruction that was the Horus Heresy. Chapter History The earliest records of the Graven Skulls date back to the era following the end of the Great Scouring - the great war of reciprocity conducted against the hated Traitor Legions immediately after the end of the Horus Heresy, following the death of the Arch-Traitor Horus at the hands of the Emperor, during the Siege of Terra. This was a period of monumental violence, confusion and darkness. Many bloody-handed deeds went unseen as the wrathful forces of the Imperium rooted out corruption and exposed those who colluded with the Traitors, as they were brought into the cold-light of Imperial justice, and the vengeful Legiones Astartes exacted their pound of flesh from those who wronged them. The bitter fighting of the Horus Heresy had left the Imperium a dismal, shattered thing, harkening the beginning of a new age for Mankind founded in blood, battle and the living enshrinement of the Emperor as a god. In the wake of this bloody period, the Imperium was reorganised and sweeping changes were enacted both in the Imperium's military forces and the offices of government. The Legiones Astartes were broken down into many Chapters comprised of 1,000 Astartes, as the Ultramarines Primarch Roboute Guilliman oversaw the implementation of his magnum opus - the ''Codex Astartes'' - the great and sacred tome which covered every conceivable topic of military organisation, strategy and tactics. The original Loyalist First Founding Space Marine Legions were divided into smaller Successor Chapters, which occurred during the 2nd Founding in 021.M31. Due to the scarcity of information regarding the identity and status of the 2nd Founding Chapters, a huge amount of mystery and legend surrounds many of them. Some have appeared in the annals of the Imperium's history in name only, their deeds and fates unknown to all but the immortal Emperor. Others have a glorious history, yet have not been heard from in centuries. The status of some Chapters as 2nd Founding is disputed by especially learned historitors and savants, though never in the presence of the subject. Some Chapters that believe themselves 2nd Founding may not be at all, while others may be 2nd Founding but be ignorant of the fact. The ten thousand year history of the Imperium is so fractured, its annals so scattered and incomplete, that it is likely that the full truth of the matter may never be known. The Graven Skulls are believed to be one such Chapter, founded in the wake of the Age of Darkness, but whose details of their conception are either lost or carefully occluded, however, their dark history has been much more difficult to hide. It is believed that the Graven Skulls were conceived from the chaos and strife of the Horus Heresy, moulded from the very fabric of disorder, bloodshed and hatred that tore the galaxy asunder. The lineage of this mysterious and isolated Chapter remains unknown, however, the fearsome mien and bitter anima of these vengeful and murderous Astartes has garnered the Chapter a fearful reputation as bringers of terror and death. Despite their infamous reputation, this Chapter fights tirelessly in the service of the Emperor of Mankind, never relenting in battle beneath the gaze of their Umbra Dominus (Chapter Master) as they pursue the liberation of Mankind with a fervour of zealots. However, the Chapter's detractors point out that these Astartes display tendencies like those that have been condemned for committing some unspeakable crime - seeking absolution from the God-Emperor for their sins - as they cast themselves into the cauldron of blood and fire again and again, determined to sell their lives or be consumed by hatred for a galaxy in which their kind no longer has a place. Their restless fleet ploughs the cold void from one campaign to the next, resupplying on the move, never pausing, prosecuting their endless war. The Graven Skulls do not garrison, nor do they build, they only destroy and slay, coldly, determinedly and with the inexorably progress of a contagion, as their enemies fall before them. The Sundered & The Black Notable Campaigns *'Purification of Vaxanide (Unknown Date.M32)' - Situated at the edge of the Calixis Sector, Vaxanide is a poorly supplied, desperate Frontier World, struggling to enter the "inner circle" of sector planets. While this oppressive rule was efficient in simply delivering Imperial tithes, it was less effective in controlling the loyalty of the populace. Due to this, underground Chaos cults were an ever-present threat to the stability of the entire region. While minor uprisings were not uncommon, a cult known as the Black Society gained a heavy level of influence and began instigating ever bolder attacks against the unprepared governance. The chaotic machinations of the Black Society came to a head when seemingly out of the shadows was the warband of Night Lords, known as the Nightwing. Within a night, the bloody-handed warband largely made up of former Night Lords, brought the world to its knees. The savage attack crippled the world, as the Chaos influence started to spread to other worlds within the Calixis Sector. The warbands leader, Cel Ophion, crowned himself Lord of Vaxanide. The traitors began to dig into positions all over the borders of Cel Ophion's new dominion. Then on the outskirts, it began to fall silent, with desperate pleas for help, falling on deaf ears. A strange onyx ships appeared above the orbit of Vaxanide, a large, heavily armoured voidship graced with strange and disturbing iconography. Observing the ship with curiosity, the Nightwing forces held its fire to see what this anomaly would do next. The anomaly rained fire down upon the surface of Vaxanide. The Chaos Lord Cel Ophion simply smiled and laughed as the world of Vaxanide burned as the bombardment from orbit continued relentlessly. With the decimation of their worlds forcing them to rally, the Black Society cultist along with Nightwing chaos forces prepared ambushes, stationary defences and organising armoured columns to obliterate their foes in the cramped streets. With these heavy fortifications and meticulously thought out plans, the Chaos forces would be prepared for any foe. When the Graven Skulls made planetfall, cadres of Spectres Assault Squads attacked from the sky, drop pods and teleported squads striking into the heart of Vaxanide. Night Stalkers rained death from the skies while Deathreaper Terminator Squads, backed with Vindicators and Rhinos tore through the streets. At the fore, the Umbra Dominus along with his Wraithguard, struck the throne room, tearing through the Night Lords' bodyguards and ripping the Chaos Lord apart. It is said that the mad Tyrant Cel Ophion laughed and spat at the feet of the Skulls. Despite the loss of their leader and their routing from Vaxanide, the Nightwing as a whole retreated into the void whence they came. The bloodying of both forces created a long line of hatred that stills exists to the latter years of M41. *'Destruction of Voecarro (Unknown Date; Late-M32)' - Voecarro was a Necron Tomb World covered in ever shifting sands and inhabited by only small pockets of hardy survivalist clans. However, the Necron Dynasty buried below soon rose, utterly exterminating the inhabitants of the planet and beginning the process to convert the surface into the Necron world beneath. Unusually, instead of simply purging the planet with orbital bombings, the Graven Skulls 3rd Hallowed deploys in its full might to quash the threat. So it was the Necron forces hunted the Skulls for 100 solar hours, playing a deadly game of cat and mouse that would climax on the Bul Plateau. It was here the Graven Skulls fought their foes of living metal head on, standing as a bulwark as their brothers evacuated to the heavens above. Finally, when only Nujuk and his Voidwrath guardians remained, the Necron Lord surfaced. In a brutal battle Nujuk laid low the fiendish Lord, rending his torso in two with his power scythe. But the death of their lord only served to embolden the Necron's relentless advance. As their gauss beams cut down Nujuk's guards and tore his flesh, a series of sudden, catastrophic explosions shook the planet. As if from the Necrons very own shadows, unmarked and bolt pistol armed Space Marines appeared and tore into the living steel army. The Harrowed squad had placed melta charges at the very core of the Tomb Worlds systems, causing tectonic upheaval so great the entire surface of the planet became a molten hellscape. Nujuk and his remaining guards were saved that day as the Harrowed fell on those grounds, a testament to the tenacity of their craft. *'Scouring of Nuprono II (126-128.M33)' - During this two year long conflict, the Death Templars and Graven Skulls all converged upon the world of Nuprono II. Overrun by a horde of Orks allowed to grow in the underbelly of the city, the local PDF were quickly slaughtered as the greenskins trampled across the planet. The Skulls themselves were on the tail of a Freeboota Kaptin known as Teefstompa, and happened across the warzone on their hunt. *'Empyrean's Wrath (256.M33)' - The Space Hulk known by the Imperium as the Empyrean's Wrath was crewed by an incredibly immense horde of Orks. This green-skinned powder keg floated through the limitless confines of space and survived from the ships and planets it encountered. Too large in size to simply be bombarded to pieces by anti-ship weapons, the only solution was to board and manually cleanse the interior. After attempts were made by the Brazen Lions and Iron Gorgons to purge the giant hulk, a combined force of the two Chapters moved to attack and finally destroy it. The courageous Astartes entered the Hulk expecting heavy resistance, but instead they found the greenskins in a panic. Moments beforehand, a cadre of Graven Skulls had boarded the ship and slaughtered many of the greenskins. Upon coming into direct contact with the forces commander, the three Chapters initiated a coordinated three-pronged attack into the bowels of the structure. With the bloody slaughter of the Brazen Lions and Graven Skulls matched with the cleansing fires of the Iron Gorgons, the Astartes seemed unbeatable. When they entered the inner sanctum and the lair of the warboss, the situation changed. The Iron Gorgons and Brazen Lions arrived first, like twin-whirlwinds of fire and blood. Their fury was halted only by the Warboss and his strongest Orks. The swift assault became a grind of attrition. Then, as both Ork and Space Marine were bloodied and battered, the Skulls emerged. Hydraxon crashed through the wall behind the warboss and set upon him, while the Spectres Assault Squads who'd been carefully waiting in ambush on the rafters above revealed themselves with hails of bolter fire. While the Hulk was finally cleansed, the Iron Gorgons and Brazen Lions could never quite shake the feeling the Graven Skulls might have never arrived to assist them, had the tide turned. *'The Swathe (Unknown Date.M34)' - After a rebellion by a cluster of planets on the border of the Eastern Fringe of the Ghoul Stars, the Graven Skulls swiftly ravaged across this entire region of the Ultima Segmentum - slaughtering rebels, bloodying every planet and reaping a hefty bounty. Scattered reports of hive cities bombed into states of permanent darkness, summary executions and other horrific punitive actions began to filter amongst the worlds near the Eastern Fringe. The Skulls disappeared, leaving in their wake an aura of emanating terror and destruction. Later, the Wardens of Orask's 2nd Company appeared to find the cluster in ruins and a generation worth of tributes and resources vanished along with the Astartes who claimed them. *'The Rusliv Crusade (584.M35)' - During the Imperial effort to claim the region of space known as the Koronus Expanse, the Graven Skulls initiated a bloodying of several worlds in the area, striking crucial disabling blows against multiple defenders of the region. This thankless duty assisted greatly in achieving compliance with fewer losses. A notable encounter was with a Xenos empire now lost from record, in which the Graven Skulls slaughtered the occupants of three ships, broadcasted the event to the xenos capital, then launched the ships into the planet itself using precise short fuse torpedoes. In the wake of this terrifying spectacle came the Graven Skulls drop pods, Night Stalkers and Thunderhawks. The Skulls' drop pods landed in the centre of the xenos cities, while armoured columns tore across the lands between, obliterating any attempt at resistance. It is said that the Lord of the Harrowed subjugated a city himself, using purely fear as his weapon. When these planets had been laid to waste, Hydraxon oversaw Exterminatus on the home planet Colm'cha. After the planet was laid to waste, the Skulls left before the forces of the Crusade arrived. *'Contagion War (395.M36)' - The Contagion War was an Imperial castigation campaign and one of the few fragmented recorded accounts of the Graven Skulls Space Marine Chapter. When the insidious Apostles of Contagion, a warband of Chaos Space Marines drawn from the Death Guard Traitor Legion attacks the Scarus Sector, the Skulls, along with the assistance of the ferocious Bears of the Claw, managed to contain the Apostles of Contagion and its allies within the system. Many Imperial worlds were lost to the vile Plague God Nurgle. *'Shroud of Night (Unknown Date.M37)' - A lamentable event in the history of the Graven Skulls, when the 7th Hallowed (Company) was annihilated by the treacherous Corpsmakers and the Bleeding Eye, a large Raptor Cult of former Night Lords whose members often acted as mercenaries. There was only one survivor who managed to escape the slaughter, rescuing his Division's relics and precious gene-seed stores. Thanks to this lone survivor's efforts, the 7th Hallowed (Company) would later be re-constituted, and the lone surviving sergeant was raised to the rank of Captain, and granted command over the newly re-constituted company. *'Scourging of Aleusis (486.M38)' - The Scourging of Aleusis, in the Reductus Sector, was an Imperial counter-offensive campaign conducted by the Graven Skulls Space Marine Chapter in retaking of Aleusis from Drukhari's Kabal of the Obsidian Rose forces. *'9th Black Crusade (537.M38)' - Abaddon the Despoiler and his Black Legion, launched the 9th Black Crusade out of the Eye of Terror intending to bring about the demise of the naval fortress of Cancephalus. The whole Crusade Chapter Fleet of the Graven Skulls and many other Crusading Chapters were recalled by the High Lords of Terra to help deal with the rising threat of incursions from the Eye of Terror. During the defence of the Hive World of Corillia from a Chaotic attack by the Lamenters Space Marine Chapter, they held out alone against the Black Legion's onslaught for six solar weeks. The Lamenters suffered horrendous losses until the Ultramarines, Wardens of Orask, Graven Skulls, and White Scars led an Imperial battle group that broke though the Chaos warfleet to relieve Corillia. *'Angevin Crusade (322-384.M39)' - The Graven Skulls are one of several Adeptus Astartes Chapters that take part in the massie Imperial Crusade, led by Lord Militant Golgenna Angevin, to liberate and dominate the area of space designated as the Calyx Expanse. This massive undertaking launches itself into this dangerous region of space, directing their focus upon two prominent star systems - Malfi and Solomon. The Skulls launched themselves like a mailed fist into the heart of the Calyx Expanse across the Periphery as a part of the two-pronged assault, taking the fight to the Malfian System to bring the light of the Emperor to the darkest corners of the galaxy, expunging the various enemies of Mankind with both bolter and blade. They take special pleasure in bringing their unfettered wrath down upon those who made truck with the Ruinous Powers, mercilessly slaughtering those who would dare worship Dark Gods in place of the God-Emperor. They make fearful and bloody examples of the various Chaotic cults, leaving piles of ravaged corpses as a stark reminder to those that would dare turn away from the pre-ordained rule of the Master of Mankind. *'12th Black Crusade (139-160.M41)' - Utilising his deadly vessel, the ''Planet Killer'', Abaddon the Despoiler launches his 12th Black Crusade, better known as the 'Gothic War', a massive assault by the Forces of Chaos that ravages the Gothic Sector for just over two decades, before finally being driven back by Imperial reinforcements, which includes several Adeptus Astartes Chapters, including the Graven Skulls, that arrive to aid the Imperial Navy's beleaguered Battlefleet Gothic fleet. Due to the potent warp storms that were produced by the will of the Dark Gods, prevented the Graven Skulls and their fellow Imperial reinforcements from reaching the isolated sector. Nomadic Chapter Fleet Operating as a solely warfleet on a perpetual Crusade, the Graven Skulls do not follow the standard Crusade pattern of operation when it comes to a Fleet based Chapter. The Chapter functions exclusively on a much rarer operational strategy for its warfleet known as the 'Nomad-Predation' pattern. This pattern utilised by the Graven Skulls has matured over the millennia when operating beyond the Imperium's boundaries for prolonged ages of time. The Nomad-Predation pattern has allowed the Graven Skulls to be an entirely sovereign force that could sustain itself without any support whatsoever. Their Chapter fleet contains as many support vessels as true warships, and is said to also contain a number of voidships capable of both combat and maintenance/repairs. As a Nomad-Predation fleet, the Graven Skulls voyage indefinitely, tarrying only to identify and engage the foes of man. Once a target is selected, the fleet descends quickly, engaging and destroying potential threats. The fleet acquires resources from the annihilated foe before vanishing, safe from any potential retaliation. Chapter Organisation Having no set Chapter homeworld, The Graven Skulls reside in their Crusade fleets, upon many Battle Barges, Strike Cruisers, training vessels, and gigantic forgeships. The Skulls core beliefs as a Chapter is first and foremost raiment of arms and organisational pattern around the principle of equipping its individual Space Marines as well as possible. This enables one to endure and prevail against any foe encountered and operate for extended periods without resupply or support if necessary. This dogma is the cornerstone of the Chapters' way of war. The Graven Skulls are noted in the scattered Imperial records as maintaining a well-rounded capacity for unleashing multiple modes of warfare. Some of the bias of their modes of warfare towards heavy assault formations and attritional engagements, as evidenced by the particular use of close-ranged weaponry within the Chapter. The Graven Skulls Chapter rely upon its infantry to provide its strategic strength, with the bulk of tactical fire support coming from heavily armed support squads, and later with considerable numbers of Terminators and Dreadnoughts providing reinforcement and an assault spearhead where needed. The reserve of the Chapter's gene-seed is spread throughout all of its primary starships, stored in the Implantation Chambers aboard each vessel. These chambers are the most protected on any Graven Skulls' starship and will be defended by them with their lives if need be, for these chambers contain the essence of the Chapter's future. The Chapter is based out of their ancient Relic Battleship (add name) that serves as the mobile fortress-monastery of the Chapter. Command Ranks Junior Ranks Line Ranks Specialist Ranks & Formations *'Wraithguard' - The Wraithguard are the elite cadre of specially selected Battle-Brothers of the Graven Skulls Chapter who serve as Umbra Dominus' (Chapter Master) bodyguards. Personally selected by the Umbra Dominus of the Chapter for their bravery and valour. Once chosen, the selected Battle-Brother gives up his former life as a common rank-and-file Astartes and swear binding oaths of secrecy. A member of the Wraithguard will then be then listed as killed in action to allay any suspicions as to their true identity, and he would forever conceal his face by always wearing an enclosed helmet, mask or hood. Only the Umbra Dominus of the the Chapter will know the true identity of each member of the Wraithguard, in the event of their death. It is the Wraithguard's sacred duty to never stray from the Umbra Dominus, with two Wraithguard warriors customarily escorting the Umbra Dominus at any given time, though there could be more hidden in the shadows. These stoic warriors' presence are quite intimidating, as they stand uniformly at attention at all times, as still as statues. But in battle the Wraithguard prove equally frightening, for whatever the odds, they will always moved inexorably towards their target, almost as if they are automated killing machines. *'Deathreaper Terminator Squads' - The Deathreapers are those elite Astartes of the Graven Skulls Space Marine Chapter's 1st Hallowed (Company), chosen not simply for their martial skill, but also because of their mental resilience, discipline and self-sacrifice. These formidable warriors were often equipped in formidable Cataphractii Terminator Armour and equipped with an array of deadly alchemical weapons unique to their Chapter. These modified patterns of Tactical Dreadnought Armour have been modified accordingly, outfitted with integrated Death Cloud alchemical containment and projection units, their distinctive discharge stacks visible on the bearer's back. This deadly device can then release inimically lethal Cullgene gas or flesh-eating Vasgotox fluid, allowing the Deathreapers to shroud themselves in murderous toxins and direct-focused jets of lethally poisonous vapours, bringing lingering, ugly death to whatever and whoever foolishly crosses their paths. Those rare few that somehow manage to survive the deadly alchemical weapons of the Deathreapers can then be dispatched by their deadly Manreapers - deadly relic power scythes - whose extended reach and long blades cut a swathe of deadly energy, slaying several foes in one deadly swing. *'Doomsayers ' - The Graven Skulls Doomsayers (Librarian) are zealots with a deep and abiding hatred of the witch. Such is their disdain of those with psychic powers that they count no Librarians amongst their number lest they foul the Chapter’s pristine gene-seed. The tasks of the Doomsayers, such as record-keeping and the study of lore, are divided among scholarly Battle-Brothers without the taint of the witch within the Chapter. Often an individual Graven Skulls Space Marine or Chapter Master will be responsible for maintaining a record of his own deeds—inscribing them on his armour so that nobody may doubt his courage or lineage. *'Spectres Assault Squads' - The Spectres Assault Squads role in combat is to strike hard and fast at vulnerable points in the enemy's formation and overwhelm their opponents in the ensuing melee. Jump Packs give the squad's Astartes incredible speed and maneuverability and the Assault Marines are experts in using them. *'Stygian Destroyer Squads' - Named for the ancient Grecian goddess of the underworld who was also the personification of hatred, the Stygian Destroyer Squads are aptly named, for they are both hated and abhorrent for their use of illicit and long-forgotten weaponry, including certain weapons of mass destruction like chemical, and tactical nuclear weapons. This also includes the use of horrying rad-based weaponry, which makes use of bio-alchemical munitions and the burning horror of phosphex. Marked by their fire-blackened and chem-scalded armour these specialist Devastator Astartes are even shunned by many within their own Chapter. Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Gene-Seed It is unknown which Primarch's gene-seed was utilised in the creation of the Graven Skulls. Their gene-seed seems relatively untainted, if subject to some long-term degradation. The Skulls' gene-seed has obviously suffered some mutations from the original source that was given to them millennia earlier. Though the source of the Graven Skulls' own gene-seed remains suppressed, nobody knows exactly which Primarh's gene-seed was utilised in the creation of the Graven Skulls, as their gene-seed doesn't contain any specific genetic markers. Few fragmentary records that remain show the Graven Skulls' gene-seed branded as Chimeric, as it has been adulterated or somehow altered during its creation. Even with these few facts, the truth of who the Graven Skulls' genetic forebears will more than likely never be known. This matters not to the Graven Skulls, for they hold their loyalty, first and foremost, to the Master of Mankind who is the maker of all Space Marines. It is to Him, and Him alone, that the Graven Skulls hold both their faith and devotion to, for the Emperor is the master of all. Primarch's Curse: The Strong are Strongest Alone When the Chapter's genetic curse manifests itself in an affected Battle-Brother, it comes on in three stages: *'Stage 1 (Contemptuous of Lesser Men)' : The Battle-Brother comes to regard all outside of the Adeptus Astartes as thankless curs, undeserving of the sacrifices he and his brethren have made in the name of Humanity. *'Stage 2 (Distrustful of his Brothers)' : The Battle-Brother starts to resents other Space Marines, who he comes to believe are belittling the deeds of his own Chapter. The Battle-Brother even comes to resent those drawn from the venerable First Founding Chapters, perceiving slights in all they say and do. *'Stage 3 (The Champion Stands Alone)' : Eventually, the Battle-Brother comes to believe that he alone can bear the weight of responsibility vested in the Adeptus Astartes by the Emperor of Mankind. He withdraws even from his own brothers and his temper flares at the slightest provocation. If his counsel is not heeded, he might fly into a rage, and if he is not appointed command of a mission, he considers his skill and his honour gravely insulted. Chapter Combat Doctrine Specializing in the art of close-quarter combat, the Graven Skulls operate as heavy infantry force bringing shock battle to their opponents in tightly massed formations. In a typical demi-company battle square the first line will consist of assault marines which smashes into the opponent's lines like a hammer with the weight of the successive lines behind it. Even solid fortifications frequently melt under this impact. The files behind the assault marines exploit and widen the initial breech deploying in a wide variety of lines and formations Their most favored tactic is deploying as many of their devastators, artillery and other means of dealing wide spread damage in safe allied formations that are about to be assaulted by a vast enemy horde, then have the rest of the chapter deploy via drop pods right on top of the first lines of the enemy horde, halting the tide like a wall and beginning to slowly march against them, while supported by their allies and previously deployed elements. Chapter Beliefs The core beliefs of the Graven Skulls is their unshakeable determination that Mankind should be free of oppression and terror. In their eyes, freedom could only be won by destroying those that would shackle and devour humanity. The battle for Mankind can only be achieved through the endurance of any hardship. The Graven Skulls believe that their faith in their unshakeable resolution in the face of hardship, iron will, and inner strength have helped them to grow beyond the need to adhere to the rigid dictates of the ''Codex Astartes''. Instead the Graven Skulls have opted to forge their own path in life and war using the blood-soaked bought battle-wisdom earned from millennia of endless warfare. Though they look upon the Codex Astartes as a foundation for their way of life, they do not literally follow its teachings through blind orthodoxy. The Graven Skulls do not believe in rigidly adhering to dogma, for this is what has led to much of the stagnation and apparent difficulties that currently runs rampant throughout the wider Imperium. Battle Damage The Graven Skulls care little for emblems of rank, except where needed for battlefield recognition. Nor do the Astartes of the Graven Skulls care for badges of honour or other trinkets to commemorate deeds of valour. The closest the Space Marines of the Graven Skulls come to such decoration is respect for the marks of battle itself on their armour, be they from an enemy's blade or bullet that only the Graven Skulls can endure. So long as the integrity of the armour plate itself is not compromised, such damage is left to adorn a Graven Skulls Space Marine's armour as a statement that there is nothing they cannot endure, adding to the Chapter's increasingly sinister appearance and deepening reputation among their fellow Astartes. Chapter Recruitment Given the Graven Skulls preferential mode of operation is to cull potential initiates from the young of the survivors of their assaults where practical. That is of course if those survivors are human and free of corruption and the influence of the Warp. The young males are then forced to fight to the death to prove their worth. Those initiates who survive are then subjected to intensive hypno-conditioning and other harsh procedures designed to strip away any past loyalty, and replacing it with the will and attitudes of the Graven Skulls. Deathwatch Service The Graven Skulls have been committing Battle-Brothers to the Deathwatch for millennia. In most cases however, the Space Marine has stood but a single vigil before returning to his parent Chapter. It is whispered by some that the Chapter only ever allows its brethren to stand the Long Watch if and when it suits them. Notable Graven Skulls *'Umbra Dominus Hydraxon Karrow' - First Chapter Master of the Graven Skulls. Chapter Relics *'Cingulum' - The Cingulum is a belt formed from several studded straps of leather or a similar strong and flexible material, which serves as a place for the hanging of victorex and other accolades of valour. Such belts are common decorations amongst the Graven Skulls. The appearance of a cingulum also varies with the type of small, detailed plates that have been used to stud it and the choices of what terminal decorations hang upon it. *'Heraldry Scrolls' - Scrolls worked into a Battle-Brother's armour, either as metalwork or a placard are popular in many Chapters, and the Graven Skulls are no exception. This crest may display a motto or title, but most commonly it bears the Skull's name so that his enemies know who brings their deaths, and tales of his deeds may travel. *'Manreaper (Power Scythe)' - The Power Scythe is a two-handed melee Power Weapon that is used by the Graven Skulls. A Power Scythe has a further reach than many other similarly situated Power Weapons, and its long blade can cut a swathe of deadly energy, slaying several foes in one arc. Chapter Fleet The Graven Skulls have existed as a fleet-based Chapter designed to operate solely as a warfleet on a perpetual Crusade. not follow the standard Crusade pattern of operation when it comes to a Fleet based Chapter. The Chapter functions exclusively on a much rarer operational strategy for its warfleet known as the 'Nomad-Predation' pattern. This pattern utilised by the Skulls has matured over the millennia when operating beyond the Imperium's boundaries for prolonged ages of time. The Nomad-Predation pattern has allowed the Skulls to be an entirely sovereign force that could sustain itself without any support whatsoever.The Skulls are ever vigilant, and are always ready for battle which is why they have chosen to remain a highly mobile, fleet-based Chapter. The Chapter fleet of the Graven Skulls is known to contain the following starships: Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The appearance of the Graven Skulls' is predominantly black and green. The Black colour serves as a sign, that like the legendary Sigismund and the black-armoured Chaplains of the Adeptus Astartes, it serve as a reminder of mortality's impermanent nature, and that only in death does their duty to the Emperor end. The white-coloured squad specialty symbols (Tactical, Assault, Devastator, or Veteran) are indicated on the right shoulder pauldron, while the Chapter icon is proudly worn on the left shoulder pauldron. Tactical Markings and Heraldry *'Graven Skulls Helm Variations' - The use of vertical helmet stripes to denote seniority is believed to have became common as a mark of veterancy and tactical command. *'Graven Skulls Chapter Armour' - Battle damage that does not compromise a Astartes' Power Armour systems is retained as a mark of honour by Graven Skulls Astartes. Chapter Badge The Graven Skulls' Chapter badge is a stylised green chalice with a bone white skull. Allies Enemies Death Guard There have been many engagements throughout the millennium against this hated foe of the Graven Skulls. For the Skulls will stop at nothing to wipe out these traitors for the grievous acts against the Imperium of Man. The Skulls hatred for these treacherous curs has no bounds as they will continue to purge the known galaxy of these elusive traitors until they are completely eradicated. Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Graven Skulls: Feel free to add your own About the Graven Skulls: Gallery Graven Skulls Deathreaper_Cataphractii Termi 2.png|A Graven Skulls Veteran Marine of one of the Chapter's elite Deathreapers Terminator Squad arrayed in relic Cataphractii pattern Terminator Armour and wielding a deadly relic Manreaper power scythe. Note: Possesses an integrated Death Cloud chemical projector, its distinctive discharge stacks are visible on the bearer's back. File:Grail_Skulls_Tactical_Marine_I.png|A Graven Skulls Tactical Marine wearing recently received Mark VII 'Aquila' pattern power armour. Note that this battle-brother's battle-plate is relatively unadorned, which indicates he just recently rose from the ranks of the Scout Squads and was promoted to the main battleline as a fully-fledged battle-brother. Graven Skulls Destroyer.png|A Graven Skulls Battle-Brother of a Stygian Destroyer Squad. Note the chem-scalded armour from wielding deadly alchemical and rad weaponry. This specialist Devastator formation is a holdover of ancient days. GS_Mk_II_&_III_Reaper_Autocannon_II.png|A Graven Skulls Battle-Brother of a Stygian Destroyer Squad. Operating a Reaper Autocannon. Category:Chimeric Geneseed Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:2nd Founding